


My Stupid Hero

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna almost gets hit at a quidditch game but Leo jumps in front of her so now he's in the infirmary with his shirt off</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Stupid Hero

"You stupid idiot!" Reyna yelled at the Slytherin boy.

Leo smiled at her. He was shirtless and had a huge bruise forming.

"I'm alive. Plus I didn't want my girl to get hurt." Leo winked.

"Leo! Shut up!" Reyna hissed at him.

There was no way in hell she wanted people to know that she was dating Leo. The trouble maker. The fire starter.

A Slytherin while she was a Gryffindor. A perfect. Captain of the quidditch team. 

"No one's in here. Come on one kiss for saving you from the bludger." Leo smirked.

"Fine. I will kiss you for saving me. You stupid hero." Reyna rolled her eyes.

She kissed him.

"Merlin! Leo! Reyna!" A voice yelled from behind them.

Reyna turned around to five shocked faces and one embarrassed face.

"Oh hey guys." Reyna blushed.

"How long?" Nico asked them.

"Two years. And Hazel knew, she caught us having some fun." Leo chuckled.

"And the image will haunt me forever." Hazel said.

"How do you haunt a zombie?" Leo joked. 

"LEO!" Reyna, Jason, Nico and Frank yelled.

"Leo you're an asshole. Now both of you explain how it happen." Piper said.

"It involved a prank gone wrong, a knife, a wet floor and a white tank top." Reyna said. Her cheeks felt like they were burning.

"I was wearing the white tank top by the way. Reyna couldn't control herself when she saw my hot bod for the first time." Leo laughed.

"Leo, do you want me to murder you?" Reyna asked.

"Nope. I like living." Leo said.

"Then shut up." Reyna said.

"I love you." 

"Love you too, ass." Reyna smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hp au headcanons of mine
> 
> Slytherins are Leo, Percy, Piper, Hazel, and Nico
> 
> Gryffindors are Reyna, Jason and Annabeth
> 
> Frank is in Hufflepuff
> 
> Also Nico brought Hazel back to life and she's his great great aunt on his dad side.


End file.
